


Tonight looks good on you

by blue_butterfly, DancingInTheRain



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/pseuds/blue_butterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheRain/pseuds/DancingInTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Aidean fic for Aidan's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Aidan’s birthday, but we hope it still counts. Hope you like!
> 
> This is technically a part of the wedding ‘verse on tumblr (http://aideanweddingblog.tumblr.com), but since it’s a glimpse into Dean's and Aidan's married life, we figured it wouldn’t fit with the current timeline, hence it’s not on the wedding blog
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, now here as well

Humming softly to himself while chopping the rest of the cucumber, Dean glanced back to the tablet that was propped on the counter, confirming that he got the right amount of dill to add to the shrimps and cucumber before dumping it all in a bowl to mix. The steak slices were coming along nicely, sizzling in their pan on the stove, and the bread was already cut and half of it stuffed with lettuce and pine nuts. All in all, the Kiwi was fully prepared for his boyfriend to come home and join him for dinner. A surprise dinner, at that, to spoil Aidan on this special day. Especially since the brunet hadn’t been able to enjoy it in peace at home, but had to go meet with his agent.

Dean moved over to check on the steak - God forbid it would come out anything but medium -, expertly rounding Batman who was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, the dog’s eyes not leaving the pan on the stove without even blinking. 

“Oh come on, you already got your own dinner, now stop begging!” Dean scolded the dog, when the sound of keys rattling in the lock announced Aidan’s arrival. Batman was obviously torn between staying where he was and getting up to greet his second daddy, causing Dean to smirk.

Tossing his keys on the little side table, Aidan walked into the corridor. At once, a delicious smell hit his nose.

“Mmh, what’s that yumminess? Did I miss something? It’s not our anniversary, is it?” He greeted Dean as he stepped into the kitchen.

Still smirking, Dean flipped the steak slices before switching the stove off, shaking his head.

“Nope, it’s not. I just figured you’d want to eat something after your long and stressful day and I decided to try out something new.”

“Whoah, you’re a treasure. Good I already married you, or I’d have done so on the spot.” He grinned, dipping his finger into the cucumber sauce and pulling off before Dean could bat his hand away.

 

“Stop it, you’ll get a taste soon. Now, be helpful and open the wine? Also, hello.” Pulling Aidan close, Dean kissed his husband hello, having to stand on tip toes since the other was still wearing his shoes.

“’m always helpful,” Aidan mumbled into the kiss, grabbing Dean around the waist and easily lifting him up on the counter so they were face to face. “See?” Aidan grinned from ear to ear before closing in for another kiss.

Dean barely stifled the little shriek, swatting Aidan on the arm for manhandling him like that.

“You’re a derp,” he stated, kissing the brunet on the nose. “How was your - BATMAN!!”

This time, the shriek couldn’t be held in and Dean scrambled to get off the counter again, nearly knocking Aidan over in order to scold their dog who had tried to use his masters’ distraction to get to the frying pan.

Doubling over with laughter, Aidan came up behind Dean who tried to calm the large dog, getting him to get away from the food. “My Batman is right fine, thanks very much. Do you want me to show you?”

Grumbling at both his dog and his husband, Dean threw his hands in the air. “Yeah, yeah, I’m just the clown for you two, I know,” he faked a hurt tone, pressing his fists to his waist, giving dog and husband his best stern look. “Now out of the kitchen, both of you, let me work or you’ll both go to bed without any dinner!”

“As long as I get to go to bed with you, everything’s fine” Aidan said, still grinning, as he was complimented out of the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle opener in passing and went to the living room to dutifully open the wine like he’d been told, while Dean finished his cooking sorcery.

“Oh, that depends on how you’re going to behave tonight!” Dean called after him, grinning. Finishing the last touches of dinner, he finally carried out their plates.

“Okay, I hope this tastes good. It’s called Smörgessa and I probably pronounced that totally wrong.” Gesturing for Aidan to join him at the table, Dean elaborated. “One’s with shrimps and cucumber, the other with medium steak slices, pine nuts and cranberries. Bon Appetit, mon cher.”

“You’re spoiling me, babe.” Aidan said lovingly, giving Dean his brightest smile. “I still don’t know how I deserve such a luxurious dinner, but I certainly won’t say no to Smurf…whatever it is, it looks delicious.” He leaned over the table to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Thank you.”

Answering the smile with a bright one of his own, Dean took a sip of the wine. “You’re welcome. I just thought I’ll make you something good since your were out all day. How was it, by the way? I know meetings with the agent are never relaxing or good. Any news?”

Aidan made a noncommittal sound. “Pffff. You know I think he’s a dick, right? But he’s a dick who does his job very well, so I can’t complain. There might be two, three things up for me in the pipeline. He gave me a script to skim during the weekend.” He pointed to the side table where a bunch of papers had been carelessly tossed.

“It’s quite okay from what I’ve seen at first glance, so…no complaints. And he does a good job for us, as a couple I mean. Not like that homophobic asshole we had first.” He met Dean’s eyes. “Sorry, I talk too much.” He stuffed a slice of meat into his mouth. “Mmh, delicious!”

Listening intently, Dean nodded at Aidan’s descriptions, but shook his head at the last comment. “No, you don’t. Talk too much, I mean. I want to hear about your day. I’m sorry he’s so difficult to deal with; God knows I’m all tense and stressed after a meeting with him. But you’re right, he’s good at his job.”

Making a face, the Kiwi drank some more wine. “Don’t remind me of Mills, though.” Mills was the name of Dean’s previous agent. “I still don’t know how I ended up being his client for so many years; thank you again for convincing me to change the agency.”

Nibbling at the bread slices, Dean had to agree with his husband: the food was indeed delicious. “Where would that new project be?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want Aidan to leave town or the country for too long, but job was job for both of them.

“It’s in New Zealand, actually.” Aidan explained between two mouths full. “In Christchurch, but still. I could be home for the weekends. It’s a series, six episodes. The script sounds quite good; Kiwi writers do really come up with fresh new ideas. You could read it with me later, if you wanna? You can read the part of my love interest.” He sniggered, blowing Dean a kiss.

Rolling his eyes at his husband’s antics, Dean went back to the rest of his dinner. “Oh, how generous of you. Seriously though, that sounds awesome. ‘Course I’m going to read it with you. But first…how about you finish your meal and we move on to the second part of my 'surprise hubby’-plan?” This time, it was him who winked at Aidan playfully.

“I had no idea there was a second part!” Aidan squealed. “What’s it? Presents? A ride on the magical carpet?” He grinned, quickly finishing the remainders on his plate. He had a gift for being able to eat and talk at the same time, so there wasn’t too much left, anyway.

Dean laughed. “No magical carpet, I’m afraid. How about this: you clear the table and load the dishwasher, and I go upstairs and prepare everything?”

“Upstairs.” Aidan said, making a thoughtful face and tapping his nose with his index finger. “Bedroom’s upstairs. I fiiiigure this has to do with you and your lust for my gorgeous body, am I right, Dr Watson?”

Snorting, Dean drained his wine. “That would totally be it, yes, Sherlock.” Standing up, he turned back around, adding casually: “Since you’ve started that wonderful topic, just to be sure: are we talking Martin and Benedict in this scenario, or Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law?”

“The latter!” Aidan shot. “Nothing against our co-stars, but imagining Martin and Benedict in this, uh, situation kinda creeps me out. And I’ve always fancied Downey a bit.” Grinning, he grabbed the plates and walked into the kitchen.

“Okay. Hm. Didn’t know that”, Dean arched an eyebrow. “Should I be worried? Given that he’s absolutely not looking like me?” He continued the teasing, admiring the good view he got on Aidan’s backside when the Irishman sauntered by.

“Y'know, it’s a good thing not all hot men look like you, or I’d have a hard time fending off all your admirers.” Aidan oracled while putting the plates into the dishwasher. When he turned around, he was met with a confused looking Dean. “Aaaw, it’s okay babe. There’s no one I want more than you, that’s all you need to know. Not even Downey, okay? Now off you go doing whatever you plan to do up there, and I come upstairs when you call me?”

“Uh, yeah. That’d be for the best, I think. Though now I’m not so sure if you need any further spoiling, to be honest.” This time, Dean pretended to look thoughtful. “You seem pretty relaxed already…” he mused, having a hard time to hold back a smirk.

“Ooooh, you don’t know how TENSE I am!” Aidan started wailing, feigning a limp and a bent back. “I’m so stiff in regions of my body I didn’t even know I had. I need some rest, desperately, and a pair of healing hands…” Grinning, he sidled close to Dean and wiggled his bum against the blond’s hand.

Laughing, Dean pinched the bum in question. “Oh, I see. Hmmm, I’m sure we can do something about that. Wouldn’t want my poor baby to be in pain after all.” He pulled Aidan close, resting both his hands on the brunet’s waist.

“Sounds like a deal,” Aidan hummed, leaning lightly into the embrace. There wasn’t a single instance when he didn’t physically want his husband, and he made sure Dean was in the picture about his intentions. Kisses always did the trick, and he loved Dean’s soft skin, so the little spot next to the collarbone, right where the throat connected to the shoulder, was the natural goal to go for. Lips, tongue, teeth - Aidan used them all to his advantage and grinned when a small shiver erupted and ran through the shorter man. 

“Mmh, love when you do this.” Sliding both his palms into the back pockets of Aidan’s jeans, Dean searched for more contact, humming contently at the attention he was getting from his husband. “Hmm…there’s still a surprise for you upstairs, you know? Aren’t you curious at all what it is?”

“Uuuh right. Almost forgot about it. Course I’m curious. Although I hope the surprise is big and hides in your trousers.”

Rolling his eyes, but unable to suppress a smile, Dean tsk'ed at the brunet. “Hey! I’ll have you know I spent a lot of time thinking about and preparing your surprise - so you better like it.” He gave Aidan a slap on the butt before stepping out of the kitchen to retrieve one of his own woolen scarves from the hallway. “Turn around.”

“Huh? Wut?” Confused by the sudden loss of his armful of warm, snuggly husband, Aidan complied and turned around, only to yelp when the soft cloth of the scarf was placed over his eyes. “Blindfolding games? What are you up to, O'Gorman?” he laughed, tugging at the fabric.

Grinning, Dean batted Aidan’s hands away. “Behave and no peeking.” Once he was sure Aidan left the scarf where it was supposed to be, the Kiwi grasped his husband’s hands and slowly guided him towards the stairs. “Trust me, this is going to be good.” At least he hoped so. It hadn’t been easy at all to install the surprise without Aidan noticing, but he had managed it. Now, Aidan only had to like it.

“If I stumble on the stairs and end up a cripple, you will forever be doomed to hear my lament, do you understand me?” Aidan joked, carefully following Dean’s lead. He could muster the stairs in the dark, had done so on many occasions, but a blindfold was something different after all. At least he had decided so, just because.

“Oh no, poor me, my life would be absolutely miserable. But I won’t let you fall, don’t worry.” Once they had mastered the stairs, Dean lead Aidan further down the hallway, opening one of the doors and leading Aidan inside.

“Where are we? I counted the steps, ’s the guest room, amirite?” He was beyond curious now; what kind of surprise could be hidden in their guest room?

Dean chuckled. Excited Aidan was indeed a sight to behold…hardly anything could restrain the curly-haired bundle of energy in that mood.

“If you wait for another minute and stop bouncing up and down like a four-year-old, you’ll know” the Kiwi chided and finally removed the scarf. Biting his lips Dean waited for his husband’s reaction.

At first, Aidan didn’t see anything unusual. There was the door, and Dean’s head, and that awful painting that a friend had given them as a wedding present (banishing it into the guest room had seemed like the least offensive way to get rid of it). Dean made a movement with his head and Aidan finally took the hint: The surprise was somewhere behind him. Turning around, he simply couldn’t overlook it anymore.

“DEEEEEEEEEEEANOOOO! How’s that…I mean…how did you…that’s amazing…I can’t…you cannot give me…oh baby it’s magnificent…”

Even better than an excited Aidan was a very excited Aidan. Smiling like an idiot himself, Dean breathed out a little sigh of relief.

“Of course I can. I hope it’s a good one, Jared and Ben helped picking it out since I probably would’ve bought a shitty one. I thought, this way you’ve got something to do when I’m immersed in painting again; plus you don’t have to pay for the pool hall anymore and - ”

He was abruptly interrupted by his husband trying to squeeze the life out of him.

“Pfff, you! I don’t know of any suitable way to say thank you except….thank you!” Aidan kissed Dean on the nose…lips…chin…cheeks…anywhere he could reach, while he was still bouncing excitedly up and down.

“It’s truly amazing. You shouldn’t have, though, baby, I could’ve gone to the billiard hall and…hnnnf…”

That last part drowned in the kiss he pulled Dean into; hands on hips and mouth on mouth and Aidan’s unbridled energy flowing into it.

Containing his laugh, Dean had all hands full with an energetic ball of Irishman. When they needed to part for air, he gave his gorgeous husband a huge smile. “I know I didn’t need to, but I wanted to. I know I’m a spoilsport when it comes to this particular hobby of yours, but that doesn’t mean you have to leave the house for it.” Winking, he added: “And who knows, maybe in a few weeks I have warmed up to it and will be playing myself - though I doubt that, to be honest. But never say never.”

“I could teach you,” Aidan suggested, still nibbling at Dean’s lower lip. “You’d love it! And I’d love it, too, because I get to stand behind you when you bend over, and stare at your gorgeous arse.”

Dean snorted. “As if. You remember what happened the last time you tried to teach me and we were kicked out of the billiard hall and almost got arrested?! Thank goodness that was in Wellington and not here…”

“How could I forget? You almost had me right there on that table…” Aidan purred, low and sultry, picking up his butterfly kisses from before while hands went a-wandering and found a way under Dean’s shirt.

“Mhm, in front of everyone…the main reason why I avoid that Cherry liquor ever since.” Dean tilted his head to the side to give Aidan better access. “Not my fault you look super sexy while playing, with that concentrated brooding face…”

“Pff, as if you’d look at my face when I’m bent over the table,” Aidan winked, kissing up 'til he reached Dean’s ear where he flicked his tongue against the earlobe. “But now we have our very own, private pool table at hand….” he trailed off suggestively, leaving the rest of the sentence to imagination.

Shuddering, Dean let out a shaky breath. “Alright…so how about…” He pecked Aidan on the lips, flicking out his tongue to trace the other’s lips. Then, he turned around, sauntering over to the pool table, his voice dropping to a husky tone while he swayed his hips. “You…show me…some of your moves, Mr Turner?”

“My moves? I can do that…” the brunet Irishman grinned, following the lead. “You’d be surprised to know that a pool table also has a bed, and there’s rods and balls involved in the game.”

Biting his lips in anticipation, Dean nodded. Blue eyes widening, he looked eagerly at Aidan. “Yes, Sir? Please tell me more…I’ll be a good student, I promise.” The blond swallowed down a giggle.

“Thought so,” Aidan whispered against the skin of his throat. “Now, let’s see how much information I can get stuffed into you, huh?” With that, he grabbed the blond around the waist and easily lifted him up onto the table.

Thirty minutes later, Dean tried his best to come down from his height. He was panting heavily and his head was spinning with a wild mixture of thoughts. Well, at least the pool table had been successfully christened, although in a rather unorthodox way.

“Phew…I think you broke my back!” Dean panted and succumbed to almost hysterical laughter right afterwards.

“I hope not,” Aidan purred. “'Cause I have hopes for a second round, you know, I’d like to test my new table from all angles and positions.” He lazily kissed Dean’s open lips before rolling off and getting to his feet. “But tell me now, what did I do to deserve such a great gift anyway? I mean, the dinner, the pool table, you…?”

It still took a while for the words to get through to Dean, but when their meaning finally settled, the Kiwi looked up at Aidan with wide eyes. He felt a little bit embarrassed, lying stark naked on the pool table he had just gifted his husband. 

“Um…maybe because today is a special day for you, baby?”

Raising an eyebrow, Aidan looked at his husband, confused. “Landing a new job hardly qualifies as a special day, I’d say. And besides, you couldn’t know that…”

Gaping, Dean looked up at his husband, not believing what he heard. “Aid…? It's…um…you seriously don’t know what day it is? It’s the June 19th, honey. It’s your birthday!”

“Oh.”

Aidan was silent for a few moments, realizing that Dean was right and he had indeed forgotten his own birthday. That hadn’t happened in thirty-six years; he hadn’t thought it was possible really forget one’s own birthday in the first place. He was still staring at Dean, who began to laugh - outright laugh at him, the little shit - but slowly a grin spread on Aidan’s face, too.

“Well. I got my birthday appetizer, first course, main - now only dessert’s missing, or do I see that wrong?” And with that and his best predatory expression, he walked back towards the pool table.

“Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
